


weak knees & cigarettes

by mfoer



Category: The Maze Runner RPF, The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dylan, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 01:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14093577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mfoer/pseuds/mfoer
Summary: Dylan is an intern in a hospital and hates his arrogant boss Thomas, until one day he's forced to stay late after his shift and, well, something happens.





	weak knees & cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for this

“O'Brien, I know your shift ends at six, and I will be waiting for you in my office after that.”

Here goes his free time again. Sangster is just an expert in fucking up his days. And he had such a great mood in the morning, but now it’s ruined completely. Brilliant. 

He weakly tries to protest, starting to say something like, “But I was going too-”, but he’s cut off before he’s even finished.

“And I won’t take no for an answer, because you fucked up big with your last reports, and I need to show you how to write them properly so we both won't get fired.”

Dylan wants to say that they most likely won’t fire their best surgeon, the one and only Mr. Sangster himself, or that the best surgeon can’t swear, for that matter. But instead he just nods quietly and walks off.

The rest of his shift passes without any incidents, and he’s free even a bit earlier, so he goes for a smoke outside, to mentally prepare himself for his boss’ bullshit. 

When he gets back in the building and finds way to Sangster’s office, he’s not actually sure what to think of this situation. Besides being mad at his boss for taking away his free time, he wonders about the strange phrasing and logic behind all of this. If he didn’t know better, he would’ve thought that Sangster was flirting with him. But no, not in a million years. No matter how good looking or well dressed, or some nice jokes that he sometimes pulls, most of the time his boss is a cold-hearted asshole. Who is just not capable of flirting, and he learned that the hard way on his first days here.

“Sir? You wanted me to stay?” he asks calmly as he enters the office, ready to take any sarcastic comments or a lecture from his boss.  


“Yes. Close the door,” Sangster frowns as he gets up from his chair. He goes past his desk so he’s standing right next to Dylan. He doesn’t say anything, just stares at Dylan for what feels like forever, and the room suddenly feels a lot hotter. Slight shiver goes down O'Brien's spine. This is actually the first time ever that his boss’ stare feels so fucking and utterly intimidating. Finally, Sangster’s breaking eye contact just to take some papers from the desk. Probably the goddamn reports. 

“So, what are we going to do about this?” he says slowly, reading Dylan’s messy handwriting and slightly shaking his head.  


“Um, I thought you could tell me what I can change there? I mean, my previous reports were just fine.”  


And this long pause and staring again. What’s even going on with his sarcastic, always knowing how to humiliate you in the best possible way boss today?  


Sangster slowly pulls down the papers and steps closer to Dylan. 

His right hand goes slowly up to his body, drawing a line from the waist and higher, finally gripping on his collar slightly. Suddenly Dylan’s being pulled closer, up to the point where he can feel Sangster’s hot breath on his lips.  


It feels so surreal that Dylan doesn’t know how to react. His head feels so empty right now that it’s almost scary. It’s both toxic and strangely exciting at the same time. 

Sangster licks his lips in anticipation, making them even more pink than they always are, and Dylan can honestly pass out right now just from this sight. His boss is finally kissing him, just tasting his lips first. And before he knows it, Sangster is tracking outline of his lips with his tongue, and sucks on his lower lip. It’s been such a long time since he’s done that with somebody, that Dylan is suddenly feeling weak at the knees that he fears he might fall down. But his boss’ warm hands are now pressed firmly to his waist, so hopefully that won’t happen.

He still manages to think for a second that what they’re doing here is just fucking wrong. It’s not harassment or anything, because he actually likes it. God, how is it even possible? He likes the way his asshole of a boss is touching him in all the right ways and devouring his mouth right now.

Now is probably not the time to admit to himself that he’s obsessed with Sangster’s hands. He’s just so turned on now by these thin wrists and impossibly long fingers. The ones that he wants to feel inside him. He actually would die just to feel these fingers inside. 

So he takes the matter in his own hands, pulling away from his boss, and takes one of his pale fingers in his mouth, tasting and savoring it. It feels so good, and he just enjoys the salty taste and putting on a show, licking it slowly, adding another fingers and just watching his boss’ reaction. Sangster’s mouth is now open in surprise and he lets out a slight groan that makes Dylan’s dick painfully hard.  


Thomas’ fingers are followed by a string of saliva when O'Brien finally takes them out of his mouth.

Sangster is taking his jeans down, throwing them aside slowly, as if to steady himself, even though his breath is as shallow as Dylan’s right now. He can tell he’s just as impatient about it as Dylan is. It’s so tight and hot in his own pants, that he wants to scream at Sangster so he would finally fucking take him.  


“Thomas, please…” he starts, but can’t really finish.  


“So impatient, O'Brien. Always impatient,” Sangster says almost breathlessly as he takes off his own shirt and helps Dylan to do the same. When he’s out of his pants and boxers, he’s being thrown against the table, and wow. That would be the first. He ticks off the “to have sex on a desk” line from his bucket list in his head. Sangster makes sure they’re both steady before he starts to suck on Dylan’s earlobe and then his neck.

“Is this the way you treat all your interns?” Dylan asks, smiling wickedly, not missing the chance to tease his boss.  


“Only the most arrogant ones.” He’s rewarded with Sangster’s skillful mouth licking his way down from his neck to his nipples. He lets his fingers tuck on blonde hair beneath him, and it feels too soft to even be real. 

He can only laugh quietly, when Sangster reaches out to take lube from the drawer to his right, “Have you planned this?”  
“Shut up,” is the only response he gets and he’s completely okay with it.

When Sangster coats his fingers with lube and finally slips one of them inside of him, it’s so fucking good he can’t help but groan. He’s conscious of some people that might not have left the building yet, but when Thomas adds another finger, he doesn’t care and cries out even loader.

His boss is fucking him with his fingers. On his deck. In his office. Un-fucking-believable. 

The pace is agonizingly slow, but when he hits just the right place, Dylan is already a babbling mess. He jerks himself up to meet the fingers, and before he even knows it, they slip out of him.  


He could swear it’s impossible to feel so fucking empty. 

“Thomas, come the fuck on already. I need you inside of me,” he can’t help but whine, his cock leaking with precum.

“Do you like it?” He’s able to just nod to that, as Sangster gets back to licking his neck and leaving hickeys there. When he feels that others would definitely notice them tomorrow because of the V-Neck uniform, he feels himself blush hard. 

“You want me to fill you up?” Sangster’s impossible British accent and hot breath on his neck make him almost lose his mind. 

Suddenly he feels that both the hands and lips are no longer all over his body and he almost cries at the loss of contact. Before he’s able to protest, he feels the fucking intimidating gaze on himself again, with Sangster hissing quietly, raising an eyebrow and looking over-dramatically annoyed. Fucking tease. 

“Have you been smoking again? You know you can’t do that when you work.”  
“What else do you want me to do,“ Dylan purrs as he stops to pull Sangster to himself and thrust against him, “when my boss is so fucking hot and cold all the time?”  


“You don’t need to worry about that anymore,” he says and finally slides into Dylan.  


He thrusts in hard, taking his full length inside, and Dylan is so fucking thankful for that. The air is filled with his moans and dirty slapping sounds. He’s painfully aware that he's whining like a bitch but he doesn’t even care. That somehow turns him on even more, his dick achingly hard against his belly. 

As the pace is getting quicker, he stops Sangster to change their position. Before his boss can even say anything, Dylan is pushing the papers on the desk out of the way, and thanks all gods that there’s no laptop and nothing heavy on the desk, as he hears some stationery drop on the floor. The office looks like a complete mess with all the clothes on the floor already and now this just completes the picture. But they both don’t seem to care at all. Dylan gets his knees higher and Sangster begins to slam into him again. 

He feels so full it’s unreal, and he’s afraid it all can be just a dream. But the sounds escaping Thomas’ mouth convince him it’s all actually fucking happening.  


“Wait,” he hisses. “Let me just…”  


Sangster is looking at him with slight confusion, but doesn’t let go.  
“I want to ride you.” Dylan finally breathes out and somehow saying it out loud is so sinful that it makes him blush again. 

Thomas just smiles lustfully at that and rearranges their intertwined bodies, taking Dylan up in his hands and gently moving them both to the couch. O'Brien is now sitting in his lap and sinks down onto Sangster’s cock again, feeling amazingly dizzy. 

“Bloody hell, you feel so good,” Thomas grunts as his hands are roaming through Dylan’s body, squeezing his nipples, his breath tickling his back. O'Brien stops for a while, just allowing himself to feel everything with Sangster’s cock inside. They both swear incoherently, letting out something like “fuck, oh God, yes-“ as they begin to move and fasten their rhythm. 

He wants it to last so he doesn’t touch himself, but apparently Thomas is not so patient (who’s talking now, huh?). He takes Dylan in his hand and starts to jerk off quickly, filling his ears with wet noises.  


Before he knows it he feels on edge and his whole body is electrified, he lets out a long moan as he’s spilling all over himself and Thomas. Sangster thrusts into him hard one more time, reaching his own climax, as he swears and breathes out a weak “Dyl”.

“That’s what it takes for you to finally start calling me by my name and not just with your bossy ‘O'Brien’? Fuck, we should’ve done it sooner.”

It’s all he’s able to say now and he’s completely okay with it. 

Because they will have a lot more time for everything else later.


End file.
